MOTHER: The Powers of the Earth
by Lil' Miss Superfan
Summary: My first Earthbound fic! A new impending evil has awoken and threatens to destroy the world! Follow the Chosen Boys Ninten, Ness, and Lucas as they team up with old characters and new ones to save Earth! Rated T for mild swearing, violence, and possible death. Note: There will be OCs in the future. Edit: Uploaded again, with grammar fixes and a title change.


MOTHER: The Powers of the Earth

_An Earthbound/MOTHER fanfiction_

(Author's Note: I have worked non-stop to get this started: my first Earthbound fic! WOOHOO! Okay, you probably read this in the summary, but the story rated T for some mild swearing and violence, possibly death. Also, there _will be OCs in the future, so try your hardest not to hate. I try very hard not to create any Mary Sue/Gary Stu characters._ Now since that was taken care of, be sure to read this fic and comment.)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, NOR WILL I EVER, OWN THE MOTHER/EARTHBOUND SERIES. IT BELONGS TO NINTENDO, SHIGESATO ITOI, APE INC, AND HAL LABORATORY. IF I DID OWN THIS SERIES, ALL OF THE GAMES WOULD BE RELEASED WORLDWIDE.**

Chapter 1: The Tale of Ninten: Part One

It all happened so fast.

It had to have been, at least, a few months, but everything was just so… consecutive. Ana. Giegue. Maria and George. Ana. The melodies. Lloyd. Teddy. Ana. EVE. Magicant.

_Ana._

Ninten sighed, flopping back on his bed. How long had it been since he and his friends returned home after the alien invasion? How long had he remained in Podunk? Ninten glanced across the room to see his calendar. He gave a disappointed grunt.

_Two weeks? Are you kidding?_

No, nobody was kidding, no absurd cosmic forces playing with his subconscious. The alarm clock read July 7th; he had been welcomed back to his hometown on June 23rd. And it was a Tuesday, of all days. And Ninten. Hated. Tuesdays. Granted, he was twelve, and he had a serious streak of impatience. Ninten squinted and widened his sapphire eyes in an attempt to concentrate on the stars painted on the ceiling. His mind wandered to all of the school he'd missed since leaving on his quest to save the planet. The last thing he remembered learning about was parts of speech.

_Adjectives, he thought, describing words. These stars are small, green, um… star-shaped…_

"Ninten! You have a visitor!" his mother's voice sounded from the kitchen downstairs. Ninten jumped up with a silent cheer. Maybe Ana had left Snowman to visit him. If Lloyd had traveled to Podunk, that would be fine. Heck, if _Teddy_ had come just to see him, Ninten still would have been perfectly content. Ninten fumbled down the steps. He'd be happy to see anybody…

"Heya, Ninty!"

Of course, anybody except for Pippi. Pippi was a primary example of one of those kids who did pretty much whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted, but still got away with it for some reason. She was an overenthusiastic, overly affectionate girl, and her entire demeanor screamed it. She never walked around, instead bouncing and jumping without cease. Pippi wasn't afraid of anything and was way too curious. As Ninten had learned from previous escapades with her, if she followed you, there was no way to shake her off. Pippi continued to bounce in place, bright red braids swinging back and forth.

"Well, I'm off to work," his mother said with a thoughtful smile on her face, "Be sure to eat some breakfast."

"I will, Mom," Ninten responded. He then turned away from the door to face Pippi again, and stared at her with an expression of half disappointment and half confusion. Pippi squinted her green eyes and frowned, obviously angry with him.

"Ninty, I thought you were a gentleman. Answer when a lady talks to you!" she sneered, gesturing to Ninten, then herself.

Ninten put on a fake smile, hoping the eight-year-old rascal of a girl was naive enough to interpret it as authentic. "Oh, hey there Half-Pint! How's it going?" he said, ruffling Pippi's hair. He gave himself a mental pat on the back as the pair of previously mentioned green eyes twinkled in surprise and bewilderment.

"You…you _talked_ to me!" Pippi blushed a furious red that nearly matched her scarlet locks. Abruptly, she caught herself and became even more excited, bouncing with so much force that the kitchen floor started to shake. "I mean…um… Nothin' much! No, wait, I mean, uh, good! Pippi is doing very well today!" she responded, starting with her usual shout and getting progressively louder with each phrase. Sweating a bit, Ninten glanced behind him to see two bleary-eyed girls stumbling down.

"Hey, what's with all of the noise?" the first girl, Mimmie, groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"I thought it was summer vacation, what's with the rude awakening?" the second girl, Minnie, whined, twiddling fingers through her knotted orchid bedhead.

"Hi there, twins one and two!" Pippi greeted in her usual chipper tone. Ninten heard one of his sisters mutter an _Oh, crap._

"Oh, hi Pippi," Mimmie giggled, attempting a smile like Ninten did, "What happened? How did you get all the way over here? Why aren't you at home?" _Oh yeah. _Pippi lived nearly on the other side of town, quite a fair distance from his own house. How long had Pippi been traveling, anyway?

"What? Oh yeah! I've been traveling since six o'clock this morning! I was so excited I couldn't sleep! But boy, I sure am hungry!" Pippi patted her stomach, which gave an audible gurgle. Mimmie and Minnie also gripped their stomachs.

"Yeah," Minnie chuckled, "I'm kind of hungry, too."

"Whatever guys, there's OJ in the fridge," Ninten said, heading towards the staircase and resume his bored daydreaming. He had just sat back down on the bed when he heard Mimmie and Minnie's choked screaming. Panicking, he raced back down the stairs into the kitchen. What he saw was alarming, to say the barest minimum. The entire kitchen was blackened with ash and the air was smoky. Flames started to lick up alongside the walls. His entire body froze in place, his heart stopping. _A fire,_ he thought. Ninten could barely see Mimmie failing to hold up Minnie's limp body. Pippi was trying to bash something apart with her arms, but more smoke obscured exactly what it was.

"St-stupid piece of junk! Ninty! Help! Please!" Pippi screamed at the top of her lungs. The produced shout was airy and shrill. He could tell that she wouldn't last much longer. It was only a matter of time.

_You idiot! They're dying in there! You're the hero! Save them! _Screamed a voice his head. It was not his own thoughts being reflected, but instead the demand of another. There was no choice to disobey it anyway, as the voice in his mind immediately took control of his body. Ninten ran close into the room, scooping up his sisters and Pippi, who were all to exhausted to fight his grip.

"Stay here." He ordered, practically throwing the girls out onto the front yard. Not stopping, he raced back into the kitchen to find the fire's source. He knew he didn't need to, but he was hardwired to think like this. _Appliances,_ the voice in his mind commanded. He rushed straight to the oven, sickly black smog curling up in his nose and throat. _Dammit, Ninten, you're _asthmatic_, why can you not remember that?_ The voice was his own this time, not the other being's. He steadied himself with his new confidence, but quickly snapped back to the task at hand. _The oven was alive._

_The oven._

It had seemed to acknowledge Ninten's realization, opening its door, sending out a jet of flames. Ninten jumped back, hacking and coughing. He wouldn't go down without a fight. Thinking quickly, he grabbed the hot metal handle of the refrigerator and yanked with all of his might. The handle came off, burning with blistering heat against Ninten's bare hands. He quickly ran up to the oven, praying for a miracle.

_**SMAAAASH!**_

The oven cracked, blinding streams of light showing through, and then exploded. Wheezing and hacking, Ninten tried to take cover behind the pile of ashes that used to be a table. The heat of the fire and the sting of smoke, however, had been in his lungs for far too long. He began to give in, knowing that he tried his best.

_Don't die, Ninten. You won't. You can't._ The other voice pleaded during its instantaneous return.

_Trust me, Ninten, everything will be alright. _A third voice whispered. Seeing no other option besides dying, Ninten placed all of his trust in the mysterious voices.

"Take a melody…"


End file.
